I Don't know
by SmallLadyDalian
Summary: Was the response he always had to when Fionna would ask the dreaded question: "What are we, Marshall?" Between those almost playful fights and almost kisses, he wasn't sure at all. But he's definitely sure that he doesn't want everyone to know, especially since he's still kind of talking to his psycho on and off again ex, Ash. He's seriously dumb, he knows that. [Fiolee, T for now]
1. It's hard to say, according to Fionna

It was already passed midnight in the land of Aaa. Everyone was asleep by now, and that was perfect for Fionna the human. The last thing she needed was Cake to be awake only to find her sneaking into their tree house from a day of 'strangling pixies' with her vampire best friend, Marshall Lee. She could already imagine the look on her feline sister's face after finding out where she was coming from and who she was with, even though Cake can probably already guess. Recently, Fionna and Marshall Lee have been seen hanging out together often and have also even bonded throughout their adventures with heart to heart talks in between fighting why-wolves and garbage pirates. Some who have seen those two together would assume something was going on between them with the way they sort of acted towards each other, but once confronted about it, it was heavily denied. Although she doesn't want to admit it out loud, she's starting to develop a little crush on the Vampire King. If he ever were to find out about her feelings towards him though, then she'd never hear the end of it. Not only that, but she was afraid of what he might say if he _didn't_ return her feelings. The thought devastated her.

Pushing the thought of rejection from her mind, she quickly climbed up the ladder and crept through the kitchen, she was almost home free when suddenly the lights flickered on.

"Where in Glob's name have you been, Fi?!" A certain sassy cat asked incredulously behind Fionna from the couch, making her almost die of fright. "I was worried about your little tush that I decided to sleep on the couch until you came back! It's so unlike you to come home this late from an adventure without me!" Cake the cat stretched over to her blonde companion and grabbed her by the shoulders with an extremely concerned look on her face, tail frazzled and cat pupils wide. The blonde heroin felt extremely guilty for making her furry best friend so worried about her that she tried to think of a fib to not make her as angry,

"Uh... Gumball needed me to do this thing... So I uh... Did the thing," Fionna struggled, trying to sound nonchalant, all the while playing with her adventure back pack straps. The cat didn't buy it of course, and she tapped her foot impatiently until she fessed up.

"Oh all right..." She sighed, her posture sagged under the weight of her guilt, "I was out with Marshall. He wanted to watch Heat Signature 3 at his place and then crash another of LSP's parties".

The cream and white colored cat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well you could have, you know, told me, instead of just walking out. What if _I_ wanted to come too?" Cake lectured, feeling a little snubbed. She sat back down on the couch and gestured towards her friend to join her.

"My bad..." Fionna apolozied glumly as she sat down. "Guess I got a little too excited."

"...It's all right," Cake replied warily while patting her on the head reassuringly, "I'm just glad that you're okay. I don't want to go on adventures without my sis by side."

The sentiment made them both smile at each other and hug,

"So we're cool?" Fionna asked, fighting back a yawn but failing. She didn't realize how tired she was until she sat down on the couch. Her legs were killing her from all the crazy dancing she was forced to do at the party, not to mention also her throat was sore from all the screaming while Marshall Lee performed on his ax guitar.

"We're cool." Cake reassured her again, as she got up and stretched towards the bed room, "You better tell me the juicy details between you and Marshall Lee tomorrow morning, Fi!"

"Ugh, good night, Cake!" Fionna yelled back, with a flustered expression. She could hear the cat cackle as she disappeared into her room.

Turning towards the kitchen, she figured that she'd get a glass of water before heading off to bed. After getting herself a glass, she turned off the faucet and was about to leave when she heard a tapping on one of the windows. Turning quickly and getting herself into a battle stance, she instantly calmed down when her blue eyes met with a familiar pair of pitch black eyes through the window.

"I thought she'd never leave," Marshall sighed as he flew through the window after she opened it. He sat on the sink and smirked as he could see a slight blush on her cheeks in the moonlight as she saw him float through the air.

"You know how she is. She was just worried about me," The human stated as she stood next to him and leaned against the countertop. He nodded in understanding and chuckled to himself.

"Glad to know that you have people who care for you, Fi. Especially me," He said, quietly admitting the second part as he kissed her on the forehead before heading out the window. "I'm also glad to know that you got home safe, so I'll let you sleep, 'kay Dollface?"

She was stunned by the forehead kiss that she has just received that it barely registered to her that he asked her a question. All she could manage was a nod of her head before turning a deep shade of red, making the vampire chuckle out loud at her reaction before flying off into the night.

For the rest of the night, she was sleepless after that forehead kiss. Her heart raced as she could remember feeling his cold lips brush against her warm skin.

_Does he like me? Or is it just that our friendship is a really close one and that's how he shows it?_

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute, but eventually she fell asleep due to exhaustion caused by her outing. All she could dream about were those pitch black eyes and his fanged smile.


	2. Pardon me, says Gumball

The next morning, Fionna was awakened to a smell of some sort of breakfast concoction. Through her sleepy daze, she was sure that she could smell pancakes and bacon. Her stomach growled rather loudly, insisting that she should get out of bed so it can fed, but by the time she was about to sit up she felt small paws swatting at her face.

"C'mon girlie! Breakfast is ready!" Cake announced,as she pulled the sleeping bag off of her tired figure. Our sleepy hero grumbled in response and finally sat up, stretching. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she looked around her surroundings and squinted. _Maybe being one of the undead wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have to deal with the stupid, freakin' sun all the time_, she thought to herself as she got dressed. Stuffing her long blonde locks into her signature bunny hat, she sauntered over to the dining table where Cake and B-MO were sitting, waiting for her so they can dig in.

"Good morning, Fionna!" B-MO greeted happily as it shoved a bacon pancake into its face, emulating a person eating.

"Yes, good morning Fionna!" Cake added, wiggling her eye brow at her pointedly, making the girl blush hard. "Were you able to tell your new man how you feel towards him?"

Her chest caved at that question.

"You mean you knew?!" She shouted, incredulously. Cake only smiled at her reaction as she sipped on her tea. On the inside she was smiling like the Cheshire cat, while Fionna on the other hand was close to just melting into a puddle of embarrassment.

"Well duh! We've only been sisters ever since we were babies! I noticed your sudden interest with Marshall when you started to ignore Gumball for him!" The cat pointed out, while serving B-MO another bacon pancake. This made Fionna panic. _If Cake knows, then does everyone else know? Oh Glob, ohGlobohGlobOHGLOB. _By this time she was pacing, wringing her hands in paranoia. If Gumball knew, she wasn't sure how he'd take it. She knew that him and Marshall obviously have a tiff with each other, over _what_ is unknown, but they definitely did struggle with trying to tolerate each other's company for her sake. One time when Fionna thought it'd be a great idea to try and get them to get along, only for it to back fire and result in a shouting match between the two.

"Does everyone else know?!" She wailed, her chest heaving in anxiety, scaring the two who were staring back at her. Cake struggled to find the words to try and reassure the panicked stricken girl, while B-MO hid behind its chair.

"Uh, well... It's obvious to me, but that's because I know how you are, and we hang out like _every _day. If anyone else knew, they ain't sayin' anything," She answered as calmly as she could to try and relax Fionna. This seemed to have indeed calm her down. Her breathing slowed and her shoulders slumped and was about to say something, when their phone started ringing. Reaching over to grab the receiver, she inhaled deeply and exhaled before answering.

"H-hello?" She said,

"Ah! Fionna! Just the person I was looking for!" A familiar male voice replied. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest at the sound of Prince Gumball's voice,

"Oh, uh hey, PG," Fionna greeted,

"Listen, Fi, think you and Cake can do a favor for me?" Gumball asked, sounding excited. Looking back at Cake, who nodded at her pointed stare, she smiled anxiously,

"Yeah, we're up for the job. What's up?"

"Meet me at the castle in an hour. I'll explain when you guys get here," He ordered.

An hour later and our duo has made to the Candy Kingdom. Still unsure of what Prince Gumball wanted them to do, they were a little hesitant, since whenever he had asked them to come to his place without a proper explanation, it usually lead to them being part of an experiment gone bad.

"I hope he doesn't make me drink another one of those too spice potions," Fionna sighs and sticks her tongue out, as she dismounted Cake's back as Cake herself shrank to her normal size. "I couldn't taste anything for a lumping week!"

"I know, girl! And remember the last time he tried to let Lemondrop stay and learn how to be a leader and we had to watch over her? Talk about a horrible day!" Cake replied, tutting to herself over the physical damages (and some mental damages that had to be repaired, some that are _still_ being taken care of to this day).

Knocking on the door to the lab where they automatically assumed that's where he is, they waited a few minutes, only to hear a few low grumblings as well as a few rustling sounds. Looking at each other with unease, they stood there and waited patiently for their scientist friend to answer the door. Finally, the door creaked open, and their best friend and prince of the Candy Kingdom appeared behind the door to let them in,

"I'm so glad you guys can come!" He greeted, closing the door behind them. Fionna smiled and shrugged in reply,

"It's cool, dude! What is it that you need us to do?" She asked, ready for whatever awesome and dangerous adventures awaits her. Gumball smiled at her enthusiasm, and presented to her what looked like a simple picnic basket.

"I need you two to deliver these sandwiches to the Fluff People in the Fluff Kingdom! I promised them that I would make these exquisite sandwiches for their afternoon picnic!" He answered, obviously proud of his work. The basket seemed normal, but upon peering inside, the sandwiches looked heavenly, almost as if it were created by Glob himself.

Though as much as the sandwiches looked divine, and Gumball did ask them to do a favor, the two heroines looked slightly disappointed at the fact that this adventure was just a simple delivery. No dangerous fights, nothing to destroy, just a boring delivery to one of the most wimpiest kingdoms of all of Aaa.

"Er... I guess we can do it," Cake said, trying to mask her disappointment, which PG didn't seem to notice.

"Great!" He said as he lead them back to the entrance of the kingdom. "Oh wait, Fionna."

She stopped to turn around, questioningly, "Wassup? Did you forget something?"

"Um... I know this isn't the best time to talk about this sort of thing, but I couldn't help but notice," Gumball started, "You haven't really been talking to me as of late, and I think it's because of that vampire, Marshall Lee."

She could feel her heart race once he mentioned Marshall Lee.

"Fionna, I know that you might have feelings for him. But, I don't think those feelings are real. Not to sound full of myself, but maybe you're still trying to get over our relationship by jumping onto someone else. Besides, Marshall Lee isn't the best person to try and pursue, on the count that he's been known to... Kind of lead women on. Do you understand?"

Upon hearing those words, she could feel her chest hurt. She kind of felt like something like this would come up, and that was another reason to why she didn't tell Marshall about her feelings towards him. She wanted to believe that Gumball was only telling her this because he she and him kind of had a thing in the past even though it didn't work out and he's just trying to keep her around for his own sake, but at the same time, she kind of had the same idea with the way Marshall is to a lot of other women, not just her. She was hoping that she was different to him.

"Uh... Thanks for the advice, PG, but Marshall and I are just best friends. Even if I did have feelings for him, I kind of had the same idea," She lied through gritted teeth, trying to hide the angry tears, "And um, about the whole break up thing between us, I'm over it."

The trek to the Fluff Kingdom was uneventful. The duo stayed quiet for the most part, but as usual, Cake could tell that PG must have said something to make Fionna upset, so after the delivering the picnic basket, she knew that she had to say something.

"PG mentioned Marshall, didn't he?" Cake asked as they made it back to their tree house before it started to rain. Fionna just nodded, eyes starting to tear up at what he said earlier.

"He told me that Marshall isn't the best person to be with and that I only had feelings for him because I'm still trying to get over the break up that happened, like, a year go, " She answered, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes before they started to stain her cheeks.

"This sucks," She mumbled, as Cake comforted her.

Ever since earlier, Cake had a feeling that Gumball was going to say something to upset her friend, she just didn't think much of it until now. The moment that Fionna and him were together, it was just a slow torture, considering that he was too focused on his studies to really do anything with her at all, despite her attempts at trying to get him away from said studies. For two years they were together until Fionna confronted about his actions where he finally fessed up to her saying that he didn't really love her and that he was just too afraid to hurt her and that was why it took a long time for him to break up. It's a surprise that they are still close friends. At this point, it seems like Gumball's having second thoughts about breaking up with her now that she's found interest in someone else.

"I doubt Marshall is that much of a jerk," Cake said. "He seems to be interested enough in you, maybe now's the time that you should tell him how you really feel!"

Fionna looked up at Cake, contemplating the whole ordeal of confessing her deep, dark secrets to him. It more than likely will end with him teasing her about it for a good long time, she definitely knew that, but could he possibly like her back? That was something unfathomable, especially since he seemed way out of her league. Course, Gumball seemed way out of her league too, but he just ended up being a straight up butt.

"I don't know... Maybe," She decided, lying down on the wooden floor. Caked nodded at her reply and walked over to her side,

"C'mon Fi, don't want you to be getting a cold from the hard ground," She lectured, getting Fionna to her feet so they can dry off.


	3. Fionna's Paper Heart

** Author's Note: **Gah! So sorry for not updating! I have been working on a lot of other priorities that really needed to be tended to: classes, people, adult things, etc.! Enough of the excuses though... I hope this long chapter will do! Much love~ _xoxo_

* * *

A week has went by since Gumball confronted Fionna about her feelings towards Marshall Lee, and nothing eventful has happened since then. She was just mulling over the idea of confessing her feelings to Marshall, but she was still afraid of the idea that he would not only tease her about it, but also reject her. Sure, rejection is normal she definitely knows that, but the thought that someone as cool as _Marshall Lee the Vampire King_ rejecting her is too much to bear. He was cool, suave, handsome, and an amazing singer to boot, and he just connected with her on so many levels, something that Gumball definitely lacked.

"I've made up my mind," Fionna said to herself, walking towards the phone in the living room.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" Cake asked as she was playing a video game on B-MO. "I know it's only been a week, but no one's rushing you." Fionna gulped at the thought of reconsidering her decision and doing it another day when she was more mentally prepared, but she shook her head with new resolve.

"No Cake. I have to do this. It's kind of like ripping off a band-aid, right?" She replied, sounding more like she was trying to reassuring herself more than anyone else. Picking up the phone and dialing Marshall's number, a couple of rings went through the phone line when finally there was a pause,

"Speak," said a low, gravelly voice, making Fionna shiver. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before she could finally regain her senses to talk,

"U-uh, hey Marsh!" she greeted,

"Hey Doll, what's up?" Marshall replied nonchalantly, the nickname making her blush,

"Nothin, just wanted to see if you could hang for a bit?"

There was a brief pause as if he was considering his options. The tension was killing the poor girl.

"All right," He answered, laughing a little, "Why, you missed me already, _Good Little Girl_?"

"Y-you wish! I was just bored is all!" Fionna shot back, her face reddening and thanking Glob almighty that this conversation was over the phone and not in person. His only response was to chuckle again,

"All right, girlie, we'll hang. We can go out into the fields tonight and try to catch a movie, or try to figure something else out to do." Click.

A quick walk to Marshall's humble abode and Fionna's heart was beating erratically. Under normal circumstances, she was just going to hang with a good friend and have a great time, but now, this is completely different. What if this changes their whole friendship and things got awkward? _That can't happen! We're best buds!_ Fionna thought to herself as she set foot into the damp cave. Carrying her umbrella in one hand just in case and knocking the door with the other, she fidgeted in her spot as she waited for her secret object of affection. Slowly the door creaked and then opened wider, Marshall standing, or rather, floating in the door way, wearing a grey blue v-neck and black jeans.

"Hey," He greeted, running his hand through his dark hair, the site sending Fionna's stomach into a flutter.

"Hey!" She echoed as she stepped into the place. While she stepped into his lair, Marshall placed his hand onto the small of her back as if to guide her in, in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Can you wait for me here? I still kind of got to get ready. I heard LSP's throwing another party tonight, so I want to look good. As always," He requested as she glided to his room.

"Oh yeah, uh. Just lemme call Cake. I need to let her know," Fionna said, trying to avert her eyes as the thought of her original plan of confessing her feelings crumbling down before her.

Cake picked up the phone as she was defeated again by the monster bee queen in B-MO's video game.

"Hello?" She answered rather grumpily,

"Woah, sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Fionna replied, feeling like she was interrupting something. Cake just sighed instead,

"Nah. Just died again in the game Beehive. What's up? Did you tell Marshall your feelings yet?"

Fionna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No... I wasn't able to. Right when I got to his place he said he needed to get ready because he wanted to go crash another one of LSP's parties. So I guess we're going to that instead of just chilling at his place or whatever," Fionna answered. Cake shook her head. Sometimes the girl didn't know how to take care of situations when dealing with emotions, which is completely normal.

"Well, maybe at the party you should get him alone and tell him there?" Cake suggested, sitting down on the floor in front of B-MO who was in sleep mode.

Fionna tensed at the suggestion, but nodded considering that she had no other choice.

"All right, I think I'll do that," She said finally.

It took almost an hour before Marshall Lee was done getting ready for the party that Lumpy Space Prince was throwing. Fionna just resorted to playing with his pet dog while he was busy styling his hair just right and then figuring out which out fit to wear. It took about three changes until he finally decided on a simple black v-neck and some skinny jeans along with his black shoes. Satisfied, he went back to the living room and found his blonde best friend asleep on his hard couch with his dog sleeping, cuddled up with her. He smiled upon this and floated over towards her and kissed her on the forehead, making her smile in her sleep. _She can be pretty dang beautiful when she wants to be..._ He thought to himself as he moved closer to her. Just faintly, Fionna started to mumble in her sleep. He can barely make out what she was saying, but with the slight expressions on her face, it looked like she was both frustrated and nervous at the same time.

"Mmm... Marshall... I... you..." Fionna mumbled as she turned over, waking up the poodle that was next to her. _What?_

He floated to right above her, hoping to hear what she last said. She continued to mumble incoherently until...

"_Marshall... I like, like you..._" She murmured, turning onto her side, barely brushing against a stupefied vampire, who was floating there with a blank expression on his face.

It was obvious that she had feelings for him, that much he knew, but when she subconsciously confesses her feelings, he was confused on what he should do. Did he even have feelings for her? Of course he did! She was the only one that he could actually open up to. It's been such a long time since he really revealed his vulnerable side... Not since his last girlfriend Ashe. They have been dating on and off for the past hundred years, but he couldn't help but feel like whenever he was with her, it either felt like she was hiding something from him, or as if she was trying to boss him around to the point of almost emotional abuse, but for some reason, he still went back to her. Even now, their communication was limited, but he couldn't help but feel helpless and confused whenever he thought between the two girls.

"Argh, don't wanna think about this right now..." He grumbled, as he shook his head, letting his dark curls fall onto his face. Turning back his attention to the sleeping figures below him, she smiled to himself as Fionna nuzzled closer into his poodle. He floated down and stood next to the couch, and then nudged his companion awake.

"Yo. Fi! Wake up!" He said, gently rocking Fionna by her shoulder back and forth to rouse her from her slumber. It took a few minutes, but she eventually opened her blue eyes, and were met with familiar pitch black ones. _Just like in my dreams..._ She blearily thought to herself as she sat up, not noticing that she tossed the unfortunate poodle off from her lap and onto the floor, to which it glared at her in response. "C'mon, or else we're gonna miss an awesome party!"

When the two finally arrived, LSP's party in the forest was already in full swing. Everyone was dancing, drinking bitter sweet jam juice, doing various activities and generally being loud and rowdy. LSP saw Marshall and Fionna and waved them over to where the refreshments were and smiled,

"Oh. My. Glob! I knew you two were going to be here eventually!" The prince exclaimed as he poured two cups. "You two really need to lumping perform another song or something! I mean, the jams we already have are totally. Lame!"

Marshall laughed in response while Fionna just smiled and accepted one of the drinks being offered to her. The smell of the bitter sweet jam juice filled her nostrils, and it was a pretty heady aroma, but just then, Marshall turned to Fionna and stopped her before she was about to take a sip.

"Careful girlie. Promise me you won't drink too much of this stuff, all right? It's a pretty intoxicating drink and can render you asleep if you're not too careful," He warned her, before releasing the cup from his grasp once again. She gave him a cocky smile to reassure to him that she will keep her promise, since she's always one who to tries to keep her end of the promise. Taking in a sizeable sip, she understood as to why he warned her about it. The juice was indeed bitter sweet, but it was quite an enjoyable drink nonetheless. She could already feel the drink give her a sense of warmth, and she was quite happy with how to drink tastes. She was expecting it to taste like grapefruits from the hint of some sort of citrus fruit scent. She _hated_ grapefruits. Right when Fionna was going to comment on the drink, Marshall started to drift away to a different area of the party to possibly mingle with others. This wasn't sit well with her, since she just wanted to get her confession out and get it over with so she can just go home and go to sleep. She was rather exhausted from excessive partying, so she decided to follow him and try to get him alone with her.

A few hours have passed, and so far, the attempt of trying to get Marshall Lee the Vampire King alone with herself was seeming to be dim to Fionna, seeing how she kind of forgot that he liked to mingle with a lot of people and be a social butterfly. She sighed as she walked over to the refreshment table again to grab a snack when she saw the people that the vampire was talking to, walk away from him after excusing themselves to go onto the dancefloor. _It's now or never!_ Fionna thought to herself as she rushed over to where Marshall was, which was a small opening in the forest, not too far from the party. Catching up with him, she called out to him and waved,

"Marshall!" Fionna called out, making the floating figure stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"Hey, Fi, what's up? Tired of the party already?" He replied, coolly as she sucked the red from one of the strawberries of the cake. She shivered again.

"Uh... Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," She started, playing with the hem of her skort nervously. That opening sentence can make anyone nervous, vampire or not, and Marshall was definitely feeling unsure about where this was going. He eyed her out of curiosity and moved closer to her,

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, not sure how to carry himself in this kind of situation.

She looked up at him and sighed. _Now or never, do or die_. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to say what she always wanted to say, when conveniently (and rather unfortunately), someone entered the open area that the two were in. Someone that Marshall Lee recognizes.

"Mar Mar?" The female voice called out, revealing to be a rather tall woman in a black outfit, with pale skin and white hair that partially covered her face. When she moved closer to the two, she looked glad and relieved to have ran into Marshall. Marshall on the other hand, had an expression of surprise and confusion,

"Ashe?" He barely whispered as he floated over to the girl, feeling as if the girl in front of him was just a mirage and he had drank too much of the bittersweet jam juice. Fionna on the other hand was confused on who this mystery girl was, and was annoyed at the fact that she interrupted her attempt at talking to him. The two continued to stare at each other for a couple of seconds, when they finally embraced into a needful hug. When Fionna saw the passion in their hug, her heart crumbled at the site and she fought back tears of jealousy at the way that they looked at each other with such relief. Her hands balled into a fist as they continued to seem to even glow when they were together.

"Hey, Fionna! This is my ex-girlfriend, Ashe! We go way back!" Marshall introduced, the memory of the blonde girl fessing up in her sleep disappearing. Fionna could feel her stomach twist into knots and her head suddenly pound. She fought the feeling of nasuea gnawing at her stomach, swallowed, and half-heartedly attempted to smile and wave.

"Actually..." Ashe interjected, stepping closer to Marshall and timidly taking his cold hand into her warm hand, "I was hoping to talk to you, Mar..."

He looked her, questioningly.

"I want us to get back together." Ashe finally said, making Fionna's chest cave. She could already feel her eyes sting with the forthcoming tears. _Do NOT cry right now, Fionna!_ She ordered herself as she watched the two converse. Marshall on the other hand looked a little hesitant.

"I don't know... I mean, the last time we broke up, it was because you sold Hambo... Not to mention all those times that you were being a serious butt," He pointed out, his expression souring a little. Ashe didn't let up, and insisted.

"I know! And I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you that I've changed for the better. I want things to go back to what they used to be," She insisted as she touched his shoulders, her voice dripping with saccharine goodness and her eyes showing concern. Fionna couldn't believe that Marshall was falling for her trap and was actually considering it after what she has seen from his memories.

Her heart dropped even more when he smiled a toothy smile, and grasped Ashe's hand in his gently and said the one word that would destroy Fionna.

"Okay."


	4. Much Too Late, according to Marshall

There was a lot of buzz going around about Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Ash getting back together after a long break. It was as if they were pretty much Hollywood celebrities in the wonderful land of Aaa. The gossip only lasted for a couple of weeks, but it was enough to sicken Fionna the human to the point of not going out as much to try and avoid hearing all the gushing over the rock star's relationship. Cake was sympathetic to Fionna and didn't try to force her to go out if she didn't want to, but it did put a damper on their outings and adventures. The blonde haired girl pretty much just holed herself up in their room and constantly played video games with BMO from day in and day out, mixed with heavy crying, even though she denies it. Cake tried to coax the girl out by using food as bait, but it would only work when Fionna was ravenously hungry, which would be every other day, since she would stay in her room only unless she really, extremely needed to get out.

A little over a couple of months has passed by, and Marshall was starting to experience the wind down of a new relationship already, even though it was still early into the rekindled relationship. To him, it felt like they picked up from where they left off, as if nothing really happened. That suited him well, but there were those few times where Ashe had her flashing moments of switching between being insanely jealous or distantly cold. He was experiencing the intense case of whiplash, something that he wasn't hoping for in the longest time since their last break up a few centuries ago. From time to time, he wondered what Fionna was doing, but the thought never lasted longer than a minute whenever Ashe was around since she was always trying to either shove herself into his personal life, or try to play mind games with him. Nowadays whenever he tried to hang out with Ashe, she was always busy doing something else.

"Pft, whatever!" Marshall yelled as he slammed the phone back onto its receiver in anger. Again she was saying that she didn't want to hang. What was this, the fifth time that she was 'busy'? Marshall was beyond fed up, but at the same time he didn't feel like wasting his time or energy on asking Ashe twenty questions to figure out why she's suddenly being salty towards him. He didn't want to come off as the clingy one.

Sighing and running a hand through his dark hair, he floated over the couch and just brooded for a bit there, thinking about all the things that has happened since that night at LSP's party. He always wondered how Ashe found out he was there, though then again, word about LSP's parties always get around quickly, so she probably heard from someone about it and found out that he was going to be there and decided to show up. _What else happened_? He thought to himself as he continued to float, raking his brain for whatever else happened that lead to this moment. He suddenly remembered that Fionna, his best friend found him in the secluded area and it seemed like she wanted to talk to him about something, whatever that was. Marshall couldn't figure out what it was, as he seemingly forgot about the dream confession that Fionna had in her sleep before the party. None the less, he felt extremely guilty that he didn't listen to the girl when she really needed to talk to him about something that was apparently important. He was supposed to be her best friend, and then out of nowhere, he shoved her to the side. He felt like a huge jerk after that realization.

Thinking about Fionna made his heart sink. Because of all that was going on, he hasn't seen her in a long, long time. Thoughts and questions keep popping up, like is she okay? Is she still going on awesome adventures without him? Is she hanging out with that weenie, Gumball?

"Woah, where did that thought come from?" He thought to himself out loud as he sat up in surprise at his own feelings. He wasn't jealous, was he? It's not like he and Fi were an actual item even though a lot of people assumed they were in the past. Even then, Fionna and Gumball didn't work out in the first place, so it's not like they'd get back together anytime soon. Right? Nonetheless, he felt bad that he hasn't bothered to see her at all. If she's mad at him for ignoring her for his girlfriend, he'd definitely understand. _Bros before hoes, or something like that..._He thought to himself as he floated over to where his shoes were and proceeded to put them on and then floating out the door towards the treehouse.

Back at the treehouse, the Fionna and Cake were just chilling in their bed room playing video games. Fionna was being a little more talkative than usual, which was a relief to her feline friend even though it was unsuspecting to the point that Cake dropped her controller.

"You think Marshall even remembers us?" Fionna asked, her voice sounded strained from not speaking for a while. Cake's widened eyes softened to a look of sympathy.

"I'm sure he does, Fi. He's just preoccupied with his girlfriend and all. You know how that goes, remember when Lord Monochromicorn and I first got together?" Cake answered, putting the controller down and sat next to the blonde. Fionna nodded at the response and remembered it clearly. When Cake and Mo-chro got together, Fionna had to get used to hanging out by herself while the two lovebirds were out doing whatever it was what they were doing. She even started to remember that's when Marshall and her started hanging out, since he didn't have any other plans, and she was looking for something occupy herself. Frowning slightly at the memory of that, she blinked hard and sighed. Getting up and shaking her head of the thought, she walked towards the door way stiffly and turned towards her best friend and asked casually,

"I'm gonna go get some juice. You want any?"

Cake smiled and nodded and started to get up when suddenly they both heard someone knocking at the front door.

"I'm definitely not expecting someone," Fionna said, looking at Cake questioningly,

"Neither am I..." The Cat replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Walking towards the front door, whoever it was, they were still knocking on door, apparently it was urgent with the way they were knocking. Stomping over to the door, Fionna grabbed the door knob and hesitated for a minute. Part of her wanted it to be Marshall, coming by to say that he wanted to hang with her and tell her that he and Ashe broke up for some trivial reason, but another part of her berated her for even thinking such an awful thought, and reasoned with her, asking her, 'why would he even bother?' Sighing, the human finally opened the door, with her heart thumping erratically in her chest, only to be disappointed that it was Gumball.

"Hey!" The Prince greeted cheerfully.

For a split second, Fionna had the urge to just close the door on Gumball's face, but she decided against it considering that she was curious as to what he wanted.

The whole time that Gumball was there was a train wreck waiting to happen. The next words to come out of his mouth were that he was coming by to bring the girls some pastries, but realized in embarrassment that he has forgotten them back at the kingdom. Also, Cake couldn't but also notice that Gumball was giving Fionna a certain look that she could recognize from anywhere, which was making her tense and uncomfortable.

"Please excuse me for a moment ladies," He excused himself as he walked towards the kitchen to bake something for them. While doing so, Cake pulled Fionna away from earshot so she could tell her what's going on.

"Pst, Fi. I don't like where this is going... He's starting to give you _the look_," Cake whispered, while Fionna gave her a confused look.

"...What look?" Fionna asked, confusion etched all over her face, making the cat sigh in exasperation. Obviously Fionna wasn't picking up the hints at this point.

"You know, _the look._The look people give when they're interested in someone!" Cake answered, grabbing the girl by the shoulders in a protective manner. "I don't know how I feel about it, but be on guard." Fionna let what Cake has just told her mull in her head, before she nodded and agreed to be more careful around Gumball.

Marshall Lee was at the front door of the treehouse when he saw a crash coming from inside. Briefly he wanted to rush in there just in case there was a monster thrashing about, but he held back. There were no sounds of a struggle, but a, "Oh my goodness!" from a familiar effeminate male's voice came through the door. _Is that Gumball? What the heck is he doing here?!_ The vampire thought to himself, seething. Clenching a fist, he knocked the door a couple of times and counted down to ten to calm himself down before someone came to the door. In the back of his mind, he hoped that it was Gumball who would open it, so he could relieve himself of his anger by punching him in the face, but to his disappointment, it was the last person he would actually want to deck in the face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Fionna asked her voice shrill and her face reddening. The last person on earth that she wanted to be seeing right now was _Marshall_. Coughing and composing herself before she made a bigger scene, she redirected her attention to the vexed vampire.

"I-I'm sorry. I mean, hey…" She corrected herself while brushing her blonde hair to the side.

"Hey." Marshall spat back, glaring inside the tree house and into the doorway leading into the kitchen, where Gumball was in plain view, sweeping up the broken plate from off the ground. Fionna noticed this and raised an eyebrow,

"So… What brings you here?" She asked, trying to sound casual. Marshall clenched his jaw and his fists, his eyes still fixated on his rival.

"What is he doing here?" Marshall said ignoring her question, struggling to keep his voice low. The blonde looked at him, and then back to Gumball.

"Oh, he just felt like visiting. I don't know, something about baking," She replied, trying dissipating the tension.

"Oh? And I suppose you two broke that plate by banging on the counter?!" He shouted suddenly.

There was a standstill as Cake, Gumball, Beemo and Fionna stared at Marshall's outburst. The silence was painfully awkward, and Fionna's cheeks turned bright red. Even though she's extremely naive when it comes to intimacy, she definitely understood this one and he was definitely getting things all sorts of wrong.

"What is your _problem_?! Gumball and I did no such thing, where is this coming from?!" Fionna screamed, shoving at the rocker, who was in disbelief at his own words, but came back to his senses when he felt tiny hands pushing on him.

"THIS?! Why are you hanging with such a dweeb like Gumball!? Fionna, he doesn't get you!" He fired back, pointing at a confused Candy King who was still kneeling on the floor with a dust pan and broom in hand. Glaring at everyone in this room and feeling extremely embarrassed, he scoffed and flew back to his cave, leaving a confused and angry Fionna in his wake.

After the whole fiasco, Gumball excused himself and left the tree house. He apologized over what has happened, even though he himself was still confused as well. It was still awkward there, but at least Fionna was able to let go and just sit there to try and figure out what has just happened. Cake on the other knew exactly what was going on, but was unsure if she should tell Fionna straight up. Maybe it'd be best for her to figure it out on her own while Cake gave advice on it. Confusing would be an understatement at this point.

"What just happened, Cake?" Fionna asked, still wide eyed. Cake sighed and shook her head,

"Let's just say that that boy is just confused with himself," was all that Cake could say about the situation.


End file.
